


Lonely.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: For the most of her life, Nozomi could have assured she had been lonely. Then, she met Eli and Nico.





	Lonely.

For the most of her life, Nozomi could have assured she had been lonely. Then, she met Eli and Nico.

It all started with a conversation with Eli. Then maybe one or two more. Then, hanging out after school. It didn’t take much time to be the three of them. Their school years were just a mashup of memories of their after-schools. Their study sessions. Going to the movies. The first time they went to Eli’s. The first time they went to Nico’s (that one time when they thought it’d be the last time). Lastly, the first time they went to Nozomi’s. She couldn’t deny she had been nervous and that maybe even if she liked Nico and Eli a lot she didn’t want them to go to her place, but it turned out to be one of the happiest days of her life. Her schooldays (her high school days) were the happiest days of her life.

After graduating, they never left each other’s lives. They tried to hang out as much as they could. They liked to go to the movies (even if Nico kept speaking way too loudly when she didn’t like a movie) and just walk around afterwards, just like when they were students. Singing and dancing didn’t stop either; they kept on singing while doing ordinary tasks and danced when they were alone and thought nobody was watching. Nothing ever stopped. The laughs, the smiles. All of it was still there.

Long starry nights. Unplayable mixtapes. Sad songs with happy endings. Deep conversations next to the kitchen sink at three am. Not so deep conversations at the dinner table at nine pm. Ships in bottles. Falling asleep while watching the TV. Memories in no particular order. Spontaneous trips to the beach. Even more spontaneous lazy days completely spent in bed. Crying every now and then. Finding comfort in the other. Cuddling. Getting clingier. Smiling like dorks. Trying to stay mad at each other. Birthdays, tons of them. Realizing that three isn’t a crowd. Waving each other goodbye, see you again. Looking at each other and seeing those kind of weird high school girls they once had been. Realizing that maybe they still were those kind of weird high school girls. Not caring about that at all.

Yes, Nozomi could have assured she had been lonely. Then, she met Eli and Nico.


End file.
